Down With Webster
Down with Webster, or DWW, is a Juno award nominated 7-man Canadian rap rock band from The Beaches area of Toronto, Ontario who signed with Universal Motown in April 2009. During live shows the band occasionally uses a 3-piece horn section. DWW released their first official EP, Time to Win, Vol. 1, on October 6, 2009. The band has achieved success from all three singles released from Time to Win, Vol. 1, two of them were certified Platinum in Canada. Their second release, Time to Win, Vol. 2 is expected to release in 2011. History 1998-2008: Early Years Down With Webster was originally formed for a middle school talent show in 1998.Infantry, Ashante (August 13, 2010). "Down with Webster’s at the Bandshell" Toronto Star. Retrieved November 2, 2010. In mid 2003 the band released an independent self made six track CDR EP entitled "The Reverb Session July '03". This release was primarily sold at shows and local concerts from July 2003 to 2004. In 2006 the band played at the NXNE Festival and in 2007 released an independent album.Toronto Music Scene, November 2, 2010 The band played at Lee's Palace in the 2008 Canadian Music Week. Their performance was described by Jill Langlois of Chart as "one of the best shows I've ever seen" and "the band exploded onto the stage and never slowed down or stopped. Words will never really describe the Down With Webster experience." The magazine described the band as "flashy and obnoxious, but fun and loveable". DWW was given a grade of 95 out of 100 by Chart for this performance.Langlois, Jill (March 8, 2008)."Down with Webster @CMW 2008." Retrieved December 20, 2010. In 2008, DWW won the Rogers Mobile/Universal Music best unsigned artist in Canada award and in 2009 both KISS front man Gene Simmons and Timbaland expressed interest in signing the band to their respective labels. Bassist and keyboardist, Tyler Armes commented about Gerne Simmons interest,"To be honest, I don't think it was the right fit. Don't get me wrong, it was totally flattering to have Gene Simmons show up unannounced on every media platform possible to talk about us, but it seemed like there was the potential to lose control of certain elements and no one really felt like gambling at this point. Ultimately, we were already down the aisle with Universal/Motown."Dekel, Jonathan (November 9, 2009). "Down with Webster not down with Gene Simmons" msn.ca. Retrieved December 11, 2010. Timbaland wanted to sign DWW to his record label, Mosley Music Group. According to Timbaland, "That group is the most amazing and creative, innovative group that’s going to come out in 2010." The band had already decided to go with Universal Motown at the time that Timbaland wanted to sign them, however.Getting Down with Webster: Q&A with Tyler of DWWDown with Webster’s Time To Win, Vol. I in Stores Today Business Wire, October 6, 2009 2009-2010: Time to Win, Vol. 1 and Success Down with Webster played in both the Warped Tour 2009 and the Virgin Festival 2009 in 2009. The band's debut EP Time to Win, Vol. 1 was released on October 6, 2009,. In the fall of 2009, DWW opened for Forever The Sickest Kids in the Cheap Date Tour. Down with Webster also opened for Timbaland on two dates in February, 2010 in the Shock Value II Tour. The lead single from Time to Win, Vol. 1, titled "Rich Girl$", debuted on the Canadian Hot 100 at #47 for the week of October 24, 2009, and peaked at #21 on the issue of January 9, 2010. The video for "Rich Girl$" was posted to Youtube/VEVO on January 12 and crossed the 1 million views mark in July. The follow-up single "Your Man" was released to Canadian radio stations in January 2010.AMERICA'S MUSIC CHARTS - 1 2 . 1 4 . 1 0 - powered by MEDIABASE Since then it has peaked at #12 on the Canadian Hot 100, outperforming their debut single on the chart.In April 2010, both "Your Man" and "Rich Girl$" were certified platinum in digital downloads by the CRIA.Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA): Gold & Platinum - April 2010Canada Singles Top 100 - Music Charts |publisher=Acharts.us Down with Webster's first headlining tour, WINtour 2010 had the band tour Canada and the USA in January and February 2010.WINtour 2010 downwithwebster.com. Retrieved November 7, 2010. The tour started in Halifax on January 7 and ended on February 1 in Vancouver. MuchMusic's Spring Break 2010 was hosted by Down With Webster. Down with Webster were nominated for "New Group of the Year" at the 2010 Juno Awards, losing to Arkells.2010 New Group of the Year Nominations and Winner. Retrieved December 20, 2010. The band was also nominated for "UR Fave: New Artist" as well as "Pop Video of the Year" at the 2010 MuchMusic Video Awards, although Justin Bieber won "UR Fave: New Artist" and Hedley won "Pop Video of the Year".2010 MuchMusic Video Awards Nominations. Retrieved Decamber 20, 2010. The third single, "Whoa Is Me" was released on June 15, 2010 and peaked at #13 on the Canadian Hot 100 for the week of October 16, 2010.Whoa Is Me Chart History Billboard. Retrieved November 2, 2010. The band played at the 2010 SCENE Music Festival in St. Catharines on June 27.Harper, Kate (April 28, 2010)."LIGHTS, Shad, Down With Webster Playing S.C.E.N.E. Music Festival." Retrieved December 20, 2010. The band also played in the Ottawa Bluesfest in JulyArcade Fire, Weezer, Drake, Metric to play Ottawa Bluesfest | MuchMusic.com | Blog and at the 2010 Canadian National Exhibitions Bandshell on August 28, 2010. Down with Webster was one of the six artists featured on the global music event, "Doritos Late Night", where a 360-degree music video for "She's Dope", a new DWW song expected to be on Time To Win Vol. 2, was on the Doritos Late Night website. Launched on October 20, 2010, other artists included in the event were Rihanna, Professor Green, Mor ve Otesi, Teargas, and Sensacional Orchestra Sonora.Doritos Unveil Interactive Musical Experience For Fans Worldwide. Retrieved November 13, 2010. Down with Webster won the "Online Artist of the Year" at the 2010 Canadian New Media Awards.2010 Canadian New Media Awards Winners. Retrieved December 20, 2010. Down with Webster was featured on 2010 Year End Charts several times. Both "Your Man" and "Whoa Is Me" were on the 2010 Canadian Hot 100 Year End Chart, "Your Man" at #37Canadian Hot 100 Year End ChartBillboard. Retrieved December 17, 2010. and "Whoa Is Me" at #85.Canadian Hot 100 Year End ChartBillboard. Retrieved December 17, 2010. Down with Webster was at #21 on the Canadian Hot 100 Artists Chart, surpassing both Justin Bieber and Drake.Canadian Hot 100 ArtistsBillboard. Retrieved December 17, 2010. In December 2010, Time to Win, Vol. 1 was certified Gold in Canada.Canadian Recording Industry Association (CRIA): Gold & Platinum - December 2010 2011-present: Time to Win, Vol. 2 In an interview, Cameron "Cam" Hunter stated that after finishing the Streets Of Gold Tour with 3OH!3 and Hellogoodbye, the band will "lock ourselves in the studio for a couple of months" and finish Time To Win, Vol. 2.INTERVIEW: Down With Webster. Retrieved November 24, 2010. The tour was completed on November 24, 2010 at Albuquerque, New Mexico. They then performed at the pregame show for the 98th Grey Cup.Down With Webster to rock GC Pre-Game Show Down with Webster is nominated for two awards at the 2011 Canadian Radio Music Awards. The two awards are "SOCAN Song of the Year" and "Best New Group or Solo Artist (Contemporary Hit Radio)"2011 Canadian Radio Music Awards Nominees. Retrieved December 20, 2010. In December, 2010 Down with Webster announced WINtour 2011 a cross-Canada tour which will support their upcoming album, Time To Win, Vol. 2. The tour will begin in February, 2011.WINtour 2011 downwithwebster.com Retrieved December 13, 2010 New Politics and Sweet Thing will open for Down with Webster in this tour. Trivia *Band member Kyle "Kap Oneoh" Fairlie was a child actor in his youth. He played roles such as Rabbit in the TV series Franklin.Down With Webster Interview With Canadas Talent! He was also in a few other small film and television roles.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0265621/ *The band began a tour around the U.S and Canada with Colorado band 3OH!3 on October 15, 2010.3OH!3 Announce Fall Tour W/ Hellogoodbye and Down with Webster. Retrieved November 12, 2010. Members Current members *Cameron "Cam" Hunter—''MC'' *Martin "Bucky" Seja—''MC'' *Tyler Armes—''bass guitar'' and keyboard *Andrew "Marty" Martino—''drums'' *Kyle "Kap Oneoh" Farlie—''hype man'' *Dave "Diggy" Ferris—''DJ'' *Patrick "Pat" Gillett—''vocals'' and guitar Discography :Main article:Down with Webster discography *2007: Down with Webster *2009: Time to Win, Vol. 1 *2011: Time to Win, Vol. 2 Concert Tours Footnotes External links *Universal Motown website *Official website *UpVenue Interview with Down With Webster Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia